


Stygian Payment

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Community: deatheaterdrabs, F/M, Het, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spinner's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape requires payment for the Unbreakable Vow.





	Stygian Payment

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [deatheaterrabs](http://deatheaterdrabs.livejournal.com/). Round 9: Severus Snape. Inspired by _"In this nest of lies living a life under siege. / We sink in the stink and I need my disease"_ from Head of Medusa by OTEP.

“I see you got my owl.”   
  
“I did,” Narcissa said, stepping into the small, dark sitting room. She noticed that the wine glasses from her and Bella’s visit still sat on the rickety table, covered in a faint layer of dust. “What did you want to talk about, Severus? I thought all was resolved.”   
  
Snape steepled his fingers under his chin. “Not quite. There’s the matter of payment for the Vow I made.”   
  
“Payment?” Narcissa lifted her chin haughtily. “I would think you’d be happy to protect your friend’s son.”   
  
“But that’s exactly why you’re here, Narcissa. Because Lucius is in Azkaban, he isn’t able to continue our…arrangement.”   
  
Snape sat in his battered leather wingback and said, “Lucius came to me when you sent Draco to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang. He wanted me to protect Draco while he was under the ‘care’ of Dumbledore.”   
  
“What does this have to do with me?” Narcissa shifted uncomfortably; she was still standing in the narrow entryway.   
  
He laughed, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. “Now  _both_  of you owe me for your son’s protection. And you’re going to pay just like Lucius does.”   
  
Narcissa looked at him. “How does Lucius ‘pay?’” He heard a quaver of delicious fear in her voice.  
  
“Why,” Snape drawled, “your husband does whatever I want. Now you will, too. And I want you on your knees in front of me.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor.  
  
Her eyes darted toward the hidden door in the bookcase, and he said, “I sent Wormtail out; I wouldn’t want that rat to interrupt my fun.” He snapped his fingers again, louder this time. “I’m quite serious, Narcissa. If you don’t do what I want, I’ll make sure that the Dark Lord hears of your visit…what would he do to dear Draco to punish him for your disobedience?”   
  
The mention of Draco was all it took to break her resistance.   
  
Narcissa walked reluctantly across the room and knelt stiffly, her back ramrod straight. Snape smirked at the moue of distaste on her face; he was going to  _enjoy_  this. With one hand he unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his semi-erect member; blood had been pooling in his groin ever since he’d opened the door.  
  
“Suck,” he said silkily, then grabbed her hair and shoved her face into his crotch. “Better get it wet.” A shiver went down his spine when he said those words; he said them only twice a year, to Lucius….  
  
Her mouth was warm and wet and  _reluctant_ , and he felt himself growing harder despite her fumbling lips and tongue. The sight of her blonde head bobbing on his length was  _almost_  as good as the memory of Lucius doing the same.   
  
Snape gave her another minute to lave his cock with spit and then stood; she fell away from him with a gasp. “Robe off,” he ordered, and watched as hesitation flashed across her pink cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow warningly, and she reached a trembling hand to the clasp of her robe.   
  
He saw tears dripping off Narcissa’s eyelashes, leaving inky trails of mascara down her cheeks. Her previously upswept hair was mussed from his hand and now hung around her face. Her disheveled appearance did more for his cock than her unskilled mouth had, and with a growl, he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her upright.  
  
Narcissa yelped as he manhandled her body, pushing her over the threadbare sofa. Snape pulled her wool skirt up over her hips and yanked down her knickers. He roughly dipped a finger into her, and sneered when he felt wetness. “Just like your husband…a slut beneath that proper pure-blood exterior.”   
  
He dragged the damp finger up the cleft of her arse and divining his intentions, she tried to wriggle away. “Oh no you don’t,” he said, seizing her hips.  
  
Snape muttered a quick spell to add more lubrication to his shaft; he had no desire to hurt himself due to her ineptitude. Then with a grunt, he shoved harshly into her tight arse; Narcissa’s piteous cries went straight to his cock, like a fucking aphrodisiac. He  _loved_  having power over someone like this, when others controlled so much of his life.   
  


*** *** ***

  
  
“You can show yourself out,” Snape said with a cruel sneer.   
  
She was almost out the door when he called, “Oh, Narcissa – if Lucius isn’t out of Azkaban by Christmas, I’ll expect another visit from you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010 and was the winner for that round of [deatheaterdrabs](http://deatheaterdrabs.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
